Immortal Sins
by Dreamer Dreaming of a Dream
Summary: "I don't wanna die. I want to watch these robots fall. It may fill the hole that's been in my chest partially my whole life. You can call me heartless but I can never forgive the robots for what they did to me." Casshern/OC
1. At The End of the World Part 1

Immortal Sins

Summary: "I don't wanna die. I want to watch these robots fall. It may fill the hole that's been in my chest for partially my whole life. You can call me heartless but I can never forgive the robots for what they did to me." Part of Iris's memory had been erased and all she can remember is when the Robots killed her family then waking up in the dead world. She doesn't know what she is and how she has lived for 100 of years and still look like her 17 year old self.

* * *

Chapter 1: At The End of the World Part 1

Her grey/blue eyes followed every move of the male that fought off the robots. Every move he made, made her fingers twitch in anticipation. Her black hair hanged in her eyes slightly, making her brush it away. Her eyes narrowed as she watched more robots appear, chanting, "Kill Casshern. Kill Casshern. Kill Casshern." Over and over again. She angrily clenched her Nodachi by her side.

"Damn robots." She whispered, frowning in fury. "The man that killed the Sun named Moon, Casshern. Finally," she sighed, jumping down off of her perch and in front of the male. She unsheathed her blade and faced the robots while whispering two words, "We meet." And then jumped into the middle of the mob of machines.

"Who're you?" One asked harshly as they looked at her. She didn't answer, just stared at the robots with a glare.

"Does it matter? Let's kill her!" One said and rushed at her, ready to strike her in the face but was quickly chopped in half. It froze before it dropped to the ground, little bolts of electricity surrounding its body.

"You bitch!"

"You'll pay for that!"

"Attack her!"

Many voices spoke but to the girl, it sounded like it was one voice, just saying different things. She cringed slightly when one let out a battle cry and lunged at her, followed by many others. The grey/blue-eyed stranger glanced over at Casshern and saw him battling the robots that surrounded him. As she cut down another, she watched as Casshern launched himself in the air and landed feet first into a robots stomach. He fought with such grace while her moves were slightly sloppy. She saw his eyes take a sharp glance at her, connecting their eyes for a split second before turning back to the robots that attacked him.

The black-haired girl went back to the task at hand, throwing her Nodachi through a robot and it going through another. They fell and the girl quickly kicked the monstrous machine-that was coming up behind her-in the face, sending it back into others. One grabbed her arm and threw her into a rock formation, knocking the breath out of her.

The one that threw her laughed, others following suit.

"What's the matter girly?"

"Aren't so tough without your blade, are ya?" Laughs of mockery erupted from the machines. They stopped once they heard a chuckle coming from the gray/blue-eyed girl. She wiped the blood off the corner of her mouth, smirking.

"Why are you laughing?" The same one that mocked her about not being tough.

She just looked at them with a smirk and pulled out a dagger, blood seeping out of her lip. Her gray/blue eyes flashed dangerously. She ran-at not so normal speed-toward the robots and aimed her dagger in ones head, punching one through the stomach. Twisting her body, she flipped over the head and landed her feet into two more. She quickly unhooked her body from the machines, jumping in the air and twisting her body, so could land on her feet. Not-so-gracefully, she landed on one knee, bending the other slightly.

She breathed out, straightening to look at the robots that didn't dare cower away. She looked at them lazily as they ran at her. She felt the wind brush against her skin, making her hair blow in her face slightly. Her eyes narrowed as the robots came closer. The leader-she guessed, she didn't know-extended it's arm out, claws extracting from its hand. It took a swipe at her but missed when she dodged, jumping onto the arm and running up the length of it, punching her hand through the face of it's owner. Flipping overhead, she made a swift kick to another's head, making it stumble back slightly.

Something made contact with her back, but it didn't feel like the cold metal she's used to touching. Turning her head slightly, she saw that she was back-to-back with Casshern. She saw his deep blue eyes make contact with her gray/blue. They nodded to each other-thinking the same thing-and as the male grabbed her arm, a robot came up to them, shouting, "Devour Casshern!" The black-haired girls feet landed in the machines head, knocking it off its shoulders.

"Devour that." She whispered under her breath as Casshern sat her feet down gently on the ground. She looked at him briefly before running over to her fallen Nodachi, pulling it out of the robots, she turned in time to see a hand coming her way. She didn't have time to dodge, taking the hit full force and being knocked away several feet. Her body skidded to a stop, making dust fly up around her body. The air was knocked out her lungs for a second before she glared heatedly at the machine. Narrowing her eyes, she picked herself up off the ground-making sure to grab her blade in the process-and strode over the robot that had the audacity to hit her from behind like a coward.

The machine stepped back slightly, now nervous. Waving its hands in front of it, vigorously while shaking its head back and forth slightly. "S-Stay back." Fear laced its voice, making the female pause in mid-step. Tilting her head to the side slightly, she looked at the hunk of junk that knocked the breath out of her and was now telling her to stay back.

"Pathetic." She muttered under her breath, adjusting her Nodachi in her hand, making it gleam in the little light that dawn had to offer. The artificial being looked at the blade, fear coursing through it's wires as it saw its reflection. "A robot begging for mercy when it just attacked me from behind like a coward." She said softly but coldly, the slight breeze carrying her voice to the machine.

It angrily swiped its arm back at her, yelling, "Why you brat! You'll be begging for death when I'm done with you!" As the arm came closer to the girl, she raised her Nodachi and brought it down on the arm, slicing it. "AH!" It screamed, putting a mechanical hand on it injured arm. The girl held no pity for the artificial being. No remorse for what she has done. No regret for what she is doing.

She chuckled lightly, a sarcastic chuckle. One that was hollow, that seemed that anything wasn't worth something or something worth anything. A chuckle that told a sad story about her. Devoid of any emotion. For a moment she stood there, glaring at the machine. And because of that glare, the arrogance the robot had was deterring and fast too. As she slowly walked over to it, back straight, blade skimming the ground, the machine took two steps back when she took one step forward.

"S-Stay a-away from m-me!" It shouted, tripping over it's own feet, making it fall on its back. The girl just kept walking toward the pathetic being, never stopping. The robot knew it was finish, that its life was going to end right here, right now-by the hand of this female. It saw as her eyes flash for a moment before she lurched forward and slicing the beings head off and then stabbing it in the stomach. Pulling the blade swiftly out of the robot, the gray/blue-eyed girl looked over at Casshern and saw him finish off the last of the robots.

To her, he seemed like he was dancing. Landing gracefully on his feet and then swiftly sending the machines to the ground. He seemed so beautiful. So perfect. The girl blinked. Perfect? Is that the right word to describe him?

'Yes, it is.'

Destroying the last robot, Casshern let it fall to the ground. His blue eyes looked over at her as she went over to a pile a scraps and grab her dagger, putting it on the strap of her belt. Walking over to him, she looked up at him. For a moment-that felt like hours-they stared at each other before the dark-haired girl maneuvered around him and picked up the sheathed, covering the blade back up. She breathed out and touched her stomach, hissing slightly when her hand came in contact with the bleeding wound.

"Damn." She whispered, looking at the blood on her hand.

"Kill Casshern." A robot with a lost arm. Casshern and the unnamed female turned towards it. The dark-haired girl did not know what Casshern felt but she knew that she didn't pity this thing. "Devour Casshern."

"What for?" Casshern asked, curiosity lacing his aggravated tone. "How does eating me serve you?"

The robot gave a pathetic laugh, pitying itself. "The Ruin will never stop. My body couldn't last another six months in this state of decay. Even if you let me walk away unharmed."

"Then what does that have to do with me?" Casshern demanded.

"Casshern." It moaned. Forget about the next three minute, let alone six months, this robot was going to die. "If I eat you, I will attain eternal life."

Casshern's eyes widened while the girl just glanced at him in the corner of her eye. She stayed silent. These robots should know better than to think that they will gain immortality just by eating a person that has it.

"You're lying." Casshern accused, not believing a word it said.

"I have no idea if it's true or not but I'm not gonna sit around waiting to die without trying something! You better believe that!" Its voice rose higher with each word it spoke. Picking itself up, it lurched its arm toward Casshern. But the blue-eyed male jumped into the air and maneuvered his body over to the robot. Before he touched it, it yelled out, "DIE!" But when Casshern punched through its head, it wasn't alive anymore. The girl watched as Casshern punched it several times, making its some of its body parts to disconnect and fly around in random places.

When the male was finished, he looked around. His deep blue orbs holding pity for the machines. He held some wires in his hand, gripping them tightly before he spoke. "The Ruin won't stop. They believe that if they eat me, they will live forever." He looked up from his hand, connecting eyes with the dark-haired girl. She shook her head slowly, keeping her lips sealed.

Then something was thrown at him, aiming for his back before he quickly turned around and knocked it away. The gray/blue-eyed girl gripped her Nodachi, narrowing her misty eyes.

"Kill Casshern. Devour Casshern. Kill Casshern. Devour Casshern. Destroy Casshern." The girl turned to see a half alive robot coming toward Casshern but soon stopped and fell to pieces, revealing a girl with pink hair and green eyes. She laughed slightly, shrugging the metal off. "They seem to be quite frail once they lost their consciousness." There was a second of silence. Casshern and the dark-haired female looking at the pink-haired one. Then the green-eyed girl forced her arms down by her side, making pieces of the robots on her arms on the ground, making a dust cloud.

When it cleared, she was gone. It reminded the black-haired girl of a magic trick she use to see when she was little.

"It's such a fragile world." Casshern spoke softly, more to himself than the stranger a few feet away from him. "Full of robots." He finished, looking up slightly. It seemed that he has forgotten the black-haired girl that was clutching her Nodachi in one hand and her stomach with the other, trying to stop the bleeding wound. Then Casshern started gasping in pain, circling his arms around himself.

"Ngh-AH!" His eyes went wide as some kind of force went around him and pushed out, forcing the girl to stumble back slightly. Casshern screamed in pain as if something was stabbing him in the heart and twisting the knife around.

* * *

Somewhere a few miles away stood an old man and a truck. He looked off into the distance from where the scream came from. His red goggled-eyes flashed slightly, the wind blowing a little. Then a little girl, probably six years of age, poked her head out the door of the truck and called to the old man. "Ohji."

Looking over his shoulder, the man turned to face the girl. "Ringo, what're you awake for? Why don't you try to go back to sleep." He suggested.

The little girl asked no questions and pulled a cover over her head and went back to sleep, yawning as she did so. The old man went back into the truck and drove off.

* * *

The dark haired girl rubbed her head and groaned. Getting up, she walked over to Casshern and put a hand on his shoulder. Casshern snapped his head to look at her and saw a concern look on her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked and he nodded, noticing the blood seeping through her shirt and onto her hand.

"You're hurt." He stated, his eyes widening in just the slightest.

The girl looked at her hand that was covered in blood and chuckled humorlessly. "Yeah, that's the price you pay when you get scratched by a robot." She said, straightening up while pressing a hand to the bloody scratch. She breathed out a silent sigh and stood there for a moment before walking away, Nodachi in hand and dagger strapped on her boot.

"Wait." His voice made her stop. Looking at him over her shoulder, she watched him as he stood up, having a concern and confused expression on his face. "Are you a robot or human?"

The girl seemed to think for moment before shrugging. "Human. Or at least that's what I remember being."

"You never told me your name."

The girl paused and her misty eyes made contact with his. Sadness clouding them as she gripped her blade until her knuckles turned white.

"Iris." Was her answer and she walked away, leaving the male behind.

* * *

**Should I continue it or end it? **

**Feel free to tell me...**


	2. At The End of the World Part 2

Immortal Sins

Summary: "I don't wanna die. I want to watch these robots fall. It may fill the hole that's been in my chest for partially my whole life. You can call me heartless but I can never forgive the robots for what they did to me." Part of Iris's memory had been erased and all she can remember is when the Robots killed her family then waking up in the dead world. She doesn't know what she is and how she has lived for 100 of years and still look like her 17 year old self.

* * *

Chapter 2: At The End of the World Part 2

Iris took off her boots and rolled up her baggy, green pants and walked into the clear, refreshing water. Feeling the ground beneath her feet as she walked further in the water made her sigh. She stopped when she was shins deep, just standing there, looking out into the distance. Loving the way the sky looked so blue and the sun shining so beautifully against the crystal waters. She bent down and dragged her hand through it, closing her eyes before walking deeper in it. She was about stomach deep when she stopped.

Looking over her shoulder and making sure that nobody was there, she took off her shirt and soaked her shirt, watching as some of the blood came off. Next she splashed some water against her stomach, hoping that it washed away the dried blood. Once she was done, she looked at the scratch and deemed it decently better. Putting her shirt back on, she dived into the sea, coming back up to ruffle her hair. She sighed in pleasure as the wind hit her skin slightly, making goose-bumps come upon her arms.

She hummed, rubbing her back-making sure to get the dirt off of it.

_"If the buttercups buzzed after the bee,  
__If boats were on land, and churches on sea,  
__If ponies rode men and if grass ate the cows,  
__And cats should be chased into holes by the mouse."_

Iris smiled as she shook her head, little water droplets running down her face. Cupping her hand in the water, she splashed her face clean. She always loved that song, her mother use to sing it to her all the time when she was young.

_"If the mamas sold their babies  
__To the gypsies for half a crown;  
__If summer were spring and the other way around,  
__Then all the world would be upside down." _

Combing her fingers through her hair, Iris started walking out of the water and to her boots. Unrolling her pants, she shook her head back and forth, trying to get the water out. She then ringed out the front of her shirt, watching as the liquid fell to the ground. After putting on her boots, Iris grabbed her blade and started walking away, leaving the sea behind.

* * *

Ringo laughed as she picked up another shell, putting up in front the sun and seeing the many colors. After meeting Casshern, the little girl decided to get one more before going back to Ohji. As she started running back to the older man, the little girl saw a figure walking in front of her, holding something in their hand. Smiling, Ringo started running up to them, walking beside them. The figure was a female with shiny black hair and gray/blue eyes, wearing a white blood soaked tank top-with a hole in it-baggy, green pants-that hung low on her hips-and brown boots-that came up to her shins.

Ringo looked at the thing that the female was holding and saw it to be a Nodachi, if she was correct.

The white haired girl smiled brightly at the older female, pale purple eyes shining. "Hello." She chirped, making the girl glance at her in the corner of her eye. "My name's Ringo, what's yours?" She asked, walking in front of her, hands behind her back as she walked backwards.

The black haired girl stayed silent, looking straight ahead.

Ringo frowned slightly, tilting her head a little to the side.

"What's the matter Miss?" She asked, looking up curiously at the woman.

Still the black haired girl didn't say anything.

Ringo analyzed the woman in front of her and saw a bad scratch on the gray/blue-eye girls stomach. Ringo frowned and grabbed onto the strangers hand and tugged her toward where Ohji was. The young woman was surprised as the little girl half dragged her to an older man standing beside a beat up truck. She narrowed her eyes as Ringo let go off her hand and ran over to the older man.

"Ohji!" Ringo squealed happily as she stopped in front of him and showed him a shell that she found. "Look at the shell I found, isn't is pretty?"

Ohji looked away from the stranger and to the little girl and smiled. "Yes it is. Who is your friend Ringo?" He asked, looking up to the see the dark haired girl's blank expression. Her eyes clouded over, like dark clouds during a rainstorm.

Ringo nodded and looked back at the young woman but frowned once she realize that she didn't know her name. Walking up to her, Ringo grabbed her free hand and stared at her curiously.

"Can you please tell me your name Miss?" She asked.

The young woman's eyes seem to brighten a little as a tiny, ghost smile came upon her face. "Iris." She said simply. If you really listened, you could hear the tiniest bit of longing and sadness that laced her tone.

Ringo beamed and squeezed her hand. "That's a beautiful name!" She squealed, her smile making her close her eyes. "Iris…" She trailed off, liking the name the stranger had.

Iris's eyes widened and a small-very small-smile came upon her lips. "Thank you, Ringo. And I like your name also." Just because the little girl was a robot, doesn't mean that she has to be harsh to her like the others-but she still didn't want to get close to Ringo. She kinda reminds Iris of her little sister.

Ringo happily laughed and shook her head. "Your name is prettier!" Then a look of concern came upon the white haired girls face. "You're still hurt. Ohji will patch you up!" Looking back at the old man as he nodded.

Ohji grabbed some bandages out of the truck and beckoned Iris over. The young woman walked over to the man, setting her Nodachi against the truck and lifted her shirt to show the wound. While wrapping her stomach, Ohji thought, _'It's been long time since I saw this girl. Unlike the others, she was a success.' _After finishing up, the young woman pulled down her shirt and grabbed her blade, making to walk off but was stopped when someone grabbed her hand. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Ringo looking at her with a smile.

"Yes?" Iris asked, bending down on one knee to be eye level with the girl.

Ringo smiled at her and pulled out a shell and put it in the hand that she was holding. "There you go Miss Iris. A pretty shell for a pretty lady." Ringo stated, smiling a smile that can light up anyone's day.

Iris looked down at the shell that was laid in her hand a small, longing smile. One that seemed too far away.

_**"Iris! Iris!"**_

_**"Yes Lilly, what is it?"**_

_**"I found you a shell! Isn't it pwetty big sister?"**_

_**"It's beautiful Lilly. Just beautiful."**_

"It's beautiful." Iris said, her voice distant as her heart swelled with sadness at the memory. Looking back up at the girl, she gave her a small smile. "Thank you." And with that she stood up and walked away, Nodachi in one hand and the shell in the other, careful not to drop it.

* * *

Casshern sat there, looking off into the distance with a blank look onto his face. He wasn't really thinking about one thing. He was just trying to remember who he was or what he was. How he could fight the way he did or at how his wound healed so fast. He thought back to what the robots said, them eating him to gain immortality. How could such advance beings fall for something as foolish as that? How could they believe that by eating him, they'll live forever? It made no sense to him. And how could he be immortal? How does he have eternal life? Looking down at the water, he looked at his reflection. Brown hair and blue eyes stared back at him. He didn't understand anything.

It has seem that he has forgotten who he is.

Footsteps caught his attention and looked over to see Iris coming to stand beside his seated form.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" She asked, Nodachi by her side as always and something in her free hand.

He nodded, looking back out into the distance as he heard her sit down, her legs dangling over the edge of the rock they were sitting on. She put her blade in her lap and her hands folded over it. They sat in silence but it wasn't awkward silence but the comfortable kind, where they didn't have to say anything to each other. Both were lost in their own thoughts. The wind blew slightly, ruffling their hair.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Iris asked, breaking the silence.

Casshern turned his to look at her, to see her watching the sunrise.

"The sun meeting the horizon when it's awakening. Seeing as the water reflect its light, making it glisten." She sighed sadly. It seemed that she wasn't just talking to him but herself to. She then tilted her head to look at him, a sad smile on her lips. "Your eyes, they remind me of the sea. Their so deep and beautiful, anything can get lost in them."

Nodding her head to him, Iris picked herself up and walked away.

"Wait." The young woman stopped and half turned to see Casshern standing up and walking over to her. He stopped when he was in arms reach, his blue eyes looking into her gray/blue ones. "Your eyes, their beautiful too." Iris shook her head lightly, giving him a sad smile.

"No, they're not. Not as beautiful as yours Casshern." And with that statement she walked away but not before saying one last thing over her shoulder. "I'll be seeing you around." And just like that, she was gone.

Casshern stood there for a moment, thinking of the girl's misty eyes. The look in them when she was talking about his being as deep as the sea. That girl, she seemed so human. Her eyes didn't look like glass like the other robots. Her eyes held emotion in them. They weren't empty, emotionless. And she bled real blood. Her arms had little scars running down them. She felt pain. And when she sat beside him, he could feel her warmth. She had to be human.

_**"Human. Or at least that's what I remember being."**_

The words that she spoke confused him. She says that she remembers being human. Did something happen to her to make her question what she is?

* * *

Ringo laughed happily as she ran where Casshern was sitting. The shells that were in her dress pocket, jingled lightly, making a beautiful sound. After meeting Iris, Ringo hoped that she could meet her once again. She seemed really nice, but lost in a way. And the sincerity in her voice when she complimented the shell on being beautiful, made Ringo warm inside, knowing that she made someone see the beauty in something.

When Ringo thought back to the woman, she always thought of her eyes first. They reminded her of the darkening clouds during a rainstorm, sad but beautiful. They seemed to mist over when she was overcome with emotion, as Ringo witnessed yesterday when the woman looked longingly at the shell. They seemed to go off into a far off memory, one that made her smile, longing to go back to that day and live it over and over again.

The scars on her arms told a story of struggle, fighting for something, for someone. The Nodachi that she kept by her side gave Ringo that hint. Iris… If Ringo remembers correctly, it's a name of a purple flower.

But what Ringo wondered was: What was Iris fighting for?

* * *

"Her eyes were so beautiful, Casshern! And her voice, it was soft and sounded like a lullaby." Ringo said, grinning up at the older male, telling him about the young woman that she met yesterday. "And her name, it was Iris. Isn't that beautiful?"

Casshern's eyes widened and directed his blue eyes to the pale purple ones of Ringo.

"You know her?" He asked, surprise lacing his voice. He tilted his body a little so he could watch the girl's reaction better.

Nodding her head vigorously, Ringo had a bright smile on her face. "Yes! I took her to Ohji to patch her up. She had a really bad scratch on her stomach." Pulling out a shell from her dress pocket, the small girl held it up to Casshern. "I even gave her a shell! She said it was beautiful."

Casshern stayed silent as a look of confusion came upon the young girls face.

"But she seemed sad. Like the shell reminded her of something." She confessed, her brow furrowing.

Casshern had a thoughtful look on his face on his normal impassive expression. _'Maybe it did.' _He thought, looking back out into the rising sun.

* * *

"Watch out!"

Iris grunted as she pushed Ringo out of the way and took the hit instead. Her body skidded to a stop, her bandages torn and the wound reopening, blood seeping out and onto the ground.

_Drip._

Iris picked herself up and glared at the robot.

_Drop._

Unsheathing her Nodachi, Iris readied herself to lunge at the machine at the right time.

_Drip._

The blood kept dripping, running down the length of the reopened scratch and onto the ground, sounding too loud to the black haired female.

_Drop._

She ran at the robot, only to get knocked away, being distracted by the pain of the scratch. Her blade was kicked away from her, groaning softly as she was picked up roughly.

_Drip._

"A human?" It asked, mildly amused. "Ha ha! Haven't seen one of your kind in years! It be fun to be cracking some bones!" It laughed, making Iris close her eyes, trying to block out everything. She had to think of something and something fast.

_Drop._

Eyes widening, Iris quickly swiped her dagger from her boot and cut the machine's hand off, her falling on her back in the process. She hissed, rolling out of the way as the robot brought his foot down, crushing the ground instead of her.

As she was picking herself up, Iris snapped her eyes to Ringo and yelled the first thing that came to her mind, which was: "RUN!"

She watched as Ringo-frozen-just stood there, afraid to move, tears in her purple eyes.

"RINGO!"

"Shut up!"

Kicking her, the robot laughed as he watch her land into a rock formation, hissing as she did so.

"After I'm done with the girl, I'm come after you!" It laughed again, making Iris feel hopeless, like before.

Like always.

_**"LILLY!" **_

_**"Iris!"**_

_**"LILLY! RUN!**_

_**"But-**_

_**"NOW!"**_

Images flashed through her eyes, making her gasp in pain. She pressed a hand to the scratch, tears in her eyes as she watched the machine getting closer to Ringo.

"No." She whispered. It was happening again. That horrid memory flashing through her head. One where she watched as Lilly... No. No, she wasn't going to let another innocent child get killed. "No." The robot paused and look over at the young woman. It watched as she stood up, legs shaky, and hands bloody. Her gray/blue eyes flashed a light gray color, her fingers twitching. The blood that was leaking from her stomach, was quickly disappearing, along with the scratch that was sealing-leaving no scar behind.

**"NO!" **

Running toward the robot, Iris brought up her hand and punched it in the stomach, her hand going through. Grabbing some wires, Iris pulled them out, jumping away from the machine.

The artificial being was shocked but then came to its senses, glaring at the not-so-human girl.

"WHY YOU BRAT!"

Before it could take another step, something stopped it. Or someone.

And it wasn't Iris.

"Casshern." The black haired female whispered, snapping out of her angry state. Her head pounding and her breathing uneven. She looked down at her hand and dropped the wires, blinking rapidly. She shook her head as she looked at her stomach. The scratch... "It's healed." She muttered under her breath, looking to her right to see her fallen Nodachi shining a light blue. Its humming making her walk over to it, making her feel like she was in a trance.

Picking it up, Iris saw something, writing on her blade.

_The Protector named Messenger of the Gods_

She turned it over on the other side.

_Friend of the Sun named Moon_

She frowned in confusion. The 'Protector'? What does that mean? Shaking her head, Iris sheathed it, looking over her shoulder in time to see Ohji pick up Ringo and put in the truck, driving off. Her eyes narrowed. She had a gut feeling that that old man knew something about her and what she is, along with Casshern. But she shook it off, not wanting to suspect anything until she had some evidence.

Relaxing, Iris looked at Casshern and saw him staring after the truck that held Ringo with Ohji driving off, leaving them behind.

"She's upset because she's doesn't want to leave your side. Both of you."

Casshern and Iris snapped their heads to the owner of the voice and saw the pink haired girl from before.

The pink haired girl looked at Casshern as she held some of the robot in her hand. Watching it crumble with a mockingly surprised look.

"As I thought. Your true nature has come to life today." She started walking closer to the male-but not too close. "The ease in which you kill is impressive, yet-" But then she glared hatefully at Casshern. "You are the worst thing to happen to this world. You're despicable."

Casshern's eyes widened and so did Iris.

"You know about me?" He asked, hopeful to find out who he is. "Please tell me."

"I know enough about you to want to kill you for it." The stranger replied.

"Then out with it." Casshern said, impatient to wait any longer. "Just what am I?"

"Casshern." The pink haired female spat. Not liking herself for speaking his name. "You are a killing machine. You see, you took the life of the Sun that was named Moon. And because of that, the Ruin began." She paused, the wind blowing, making her's and Iris's hair ruffle. "And now the world is dead." She spoke slowly, her blade unsheathing itself from her shirt sleeve.

_'I know nothing. Not even myself. Yet my enemies call me... Casshern.' _

Then the starnger turned to Iris, a small nostalgia smile on her face.

"Iris." She spoke, making the black haired girl pause. "It's been a long time."

Iris looked at her with wide eyes.

_'I know her.' _

Her green eyes, pink hair and her voice. They seemed familiar. But...

_'How?'_

* * *

**Chapter 2... Hoped you enjoyed =p... **

**BTW... Iris is not human... If you read chapter one, you would see that she remembers being human, not that she is. She just remembers being what she used to be, but she doesn't know for sure. And the blade... Lets just say that it isn't normal metal or steel. **

**And if anyone knows what the name of Lyuze sleeve blade, please tell me...**


	3. A World Replete Death Throes Part 1

Immortal Sins

Summary: "I don't wanna die. I want to watch these robots fall. It may fill the hole that's been in my chest for partially my whole life. You can call me heartless but I can never forgive the robots for what they did to me." Part of Iris's memory had been erased and all she can remember is when the Robots killed her family then waking up in the dead world. She doesn't know what she is and how she has lived for 100 of years and still look like her 17 year old self.

* * *

Chapter 3: A World Replete Death Throes Part 1

Iris didn't understand.

How could she?

This stranger knows about her.

What she is.

But how?

"You haven't changed, Iris." The stranger stated, smiling politely at her, a smile that said that somehow, they were friends.

Taking a step back, Iris shook her head and gripped her Nodachi tightly, not knowing what to say.

The stranger tilted her head to the side, a look of confusion on her face. "What's wrong?"

"How do you know me?" Iris asked, her eyes narrowed and a firm frown on her lips. She doesn't know who this pink haired girl is. All she ever remembers is her family being taken away from her, not some stranger with pink hair and green eyes and a sleeve blade. Unless…

No.

That thought quickly left her mind as quickly as it came. It was impossible for something like that to happen, right? No way did she lose part of her memory where she met new people. It was too… unreal.

"How do you know my name?" Iris demanded, glaring at the other female. She could feel her legs shaking, her heartbeat racing, thumping in her ears. Her nerves twitching from the adrenaline, her senses were heightened right now, and she was a little paranoid. Her mind was creating up scenarios' of what might've happened when she met this robot.

Her fingers cramped from clenching her blade too tightly but ignored it, only focusing on the female in front of her.

She wanted answers.

And she wanted them now.

Still, when the other young woman didn't say anything, only looked more confused and surprised, Iris shut her eyes tightly. "I'm not gonna ask again. How do you know my fucking name?" She spat out harshly, her voice a deadly tone, making the female flinch a little inside.

"How do you not remember me?" The female robot asked, taking a step forward. "How can you not remember your only friend when you were scared and confused? How can you not remember your healer's sister? Iris…" The stranger trailed off, looking hurt and mad that the black haired girl couldn't remember her. "It's me, Lyuze." When Iris didn't say anything, anything about remembering her, that made Lyuze take a step back.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Lyuze asked, making Iris shake her head slowly, eyes clouding over with confusion, anger, and pain. Not remembering anything made her heart clench, making her conscience make her head hurt. She tried so hard to remember but no memories of a pink haired girl with the name Lyuze came up.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, turning her back on the two. She felt lost. She felt useless. She felt broken. All this because she couldn't remember who this one person was. All because she couldn't remember what happened after the attack. After the blood and lifeless bodies. She clenched her teeth, her blood boiling.

"I'm sorry that I can't remember who you are." She looked over her shoulder and gave an apologetic frown to the pink haired girl. "I'm sorry I lost part of my memory. It seems that I'm losing a lot of things lately. But-" Her eyes flashed, her back straightening, her Nodachi by her side, like always. "I am gonna find out who and what I am. Sooner or later, I'm going to get my memory back, no matter the cost."

After she said that, she walked away.

Not once looking back.

Because she was afraid they might see the tears in her eyes.

* * *

Lyuze stared after her, confusion, surprise, and hurt in her green eyes.

How could she not remember?

They were like sisters. Like family. Liza was the one to tell her everything, about what she is. How she isn't human or robot, but something different. But something cybernetic instead. Having the warmth and the compassion of a human, while have the fighting capability and loyalty of a guard. That's what she was to Luna, her bodyguard, protector, but most importantly-friend. Iris was kind to everyone, but she still couldn't let go of her _real _family, the one that died.

Lyuze and Liza tried everything to make her completely happy, but no matter how much Iris smiled, it never reached her eyes. She grew quiet as the days past, she distance herself from everyone. Her eyes forever stayed clouded with sadness. A frown was always plastered on her lips, a blank expression along with it.

Of course, Dune was the only one that seemed to make her talk. He was there to listen to, no matter how much she tried to push him away. Her harsh words cut deep into Lyuze memory. Every time she tried to talk to her, Iris would always say something cold towards her and walk away, leaving no time to talk. But Lyuze forgave her, for every harsh word, for every glare, for every crack she made in the friendship. Why, you may ask? Because Iris had a good reason and Lyuze or Liza wasn't going to judge her, and neither was Luna. They still saw her as family.

Even if she doesn't remember.

"You say you have no memory of your sins?" Lyuze asked, turning to look at Casshern, taking her mind off of Iris for now. "Well then you should be made to remember them. Casshern, you are a killing machine. You see, you took the life of the Sun that was named Moon and because of that, the Ruin began And now, the world is dead." They stared at each other for a moment before Lyuze pointed her sleeve blade at Casshern.

"This is all your fault!"

"You're saying that I killed the world? What have I done? Tell me." Casshern demanded, leaning forward a little.

"How could you forget such a thing, huh?" Lyuze asked incredulously, narrowing her green eyes. How could he forget? Forget the pain he has caused this world and to her? Forget who he is, what he is? How? "It was so despicable." Something in her cracked, making her eyes widen.

"How?" She asked pitifully, looking over her shoulder to him. "There's no sense in slaying you now, nothing good will come of it." Her blade retracted itself back into her sleeve. "Killing you at a time you don't remember your own atrocities' would in a way be saving you." A hand to her chest, Lyuze bowed her head to the ground.

"And you deserve so much worse!" She yelled, her hand thrusting out beside her. She turned her green gaze back to Casshern. "No forgiveness. No, I want you to witness the devastation of the Ruin _you _have caused with your own two eyes. Even if you are incapable of feeling pain, at the very least you'll know first hand of the sins you will die for." She unsheathed her sleeve blade, once again, and ran at him, scraping the ground as she jumped.

_'Do you understand? Well you will, at least when I'm done with you. I'm not gonna let you off easy, not until you felt the pain I felt.'_

Casshern watched her leave, silence engulfing him. He didn't know what to say or what to do for a moment. He just stared off into space, thinking of what she said. At least he knew what he was going to do. Roam the world and see what the world has become since the Ruin began.

A gleam caught his eye, and when he turned his head to see what it was, he was surprised to the dagger Iris carried-sticking out of the robots hand. Walking over to it, he looked at it for a second before pulling it out of the machine's hand and admired it. From its silver handle-with a red ribbon tied around it-to the steel body. He guided his finger from the handle to the end, feeling the smooth surface on his digit. Finally, he looked up and stared in the direction of where Iris had walked off to, a confused expression adorning his face.

"My sins?" He whispered questionably.

* * *

It wasn't long before Iris noticed something was missing. Something that was small and had a silver handle with a little red ribbon.

Her dagger was gone.

She checked her pockets and her boots to make sure that she didn't strap it in them or anything. She leaned against the rock she was sitting in front of and breathed out an annoyed breath. Her dagger… She must of left it behind with Lyuze and Casshern. It was probably still in that robots hand. She groaned, dragging a hand through her hair tiredly. Of all the things, why did it have to be her dagger?

She's not saying that it should've been her Nodachi, hell no, but couldn't it have been her boot? Or something else? Anything but her dagger-minus the Nodachi.

Her hand grazed her blade, feeling the familiar leather of the scabbard. She sighed, unsheathing the blade as she glided her fingers over the cool surface. The words that were once there, vanished. But just because the words weren't still etched into the blade, doesn't mean that they aren't carved into Iris's head.

_The Protector named Messenger of the Gods_

_Friend of the Sun named Moon_

"What does it all mean?" She asked to no one in particular. Closing her eyes, Iris drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

But not before thinking one last thing.

_'Why me?'_

* * *

A robot couple, acting like humans, feeling like humans. Seems impossible to Iris, but here she was, watching as a mechanical man and woman talking to each other about how they feel. The woman especially. Saying something along the lines of how she felt about him, how she fell in love with him, telling him how her heart fluttered when she was bonded with him, how he makes her feel.

It kinda reminded Iris of her parents, how they acted when they were with one another. How her mother described at how she felt when her father looked at her, how her knees would get weak. Iris always wanted a love like that, someone-no matter how long they've been married-that she would keep falling deeper and deeper in love, every day that will pass. Someone that will make her heart hammer in chest when he looked at her, someone that made her blush when he complimented her, someone that made her smile.

She always wanted someone like that. But now… She doesn't think that that someone is out there, with the little humans living in this world.

But she can't think of that right now, because a huge robot came crashing through the roof of where the couple was, saying something like he couldn't stand robots acting like humans.

He tried swinging at them but they dodged and started running away, not wanting their life to end at the hands of a mechanical monster.

Iris narrowed her eyes, her conscience telling her to go help them, but she stayed where she was. Why? Because she had a gut feeling that they were going to be saved by someone else. All she had to do was stand there and watch, hoping that her gut was right.

Iris took a step forward as she saw three more robots appear but stopped herself. She had to trust her gut. She clenched her teeth, her knuckles turning white from gripping her blade to tight.

_'Go save them!' _Her conscience screamed at her, making her grip her head with her free hand.

_'I'm trusting my gut! Someone else will save them, I know it!' _She screamed back, closing her eyes, seeing her conscience giving her a disapproving glare.

_'Fine! But when they're dead, it's gonna be on your head!'_

It huffed before Iris pushed it back into the very depths of her head, hoping that it won't disturb her really didn't need someone or something lecturing her. Her eyes widened when a robot raised its hand, ready to squash them. Forgetting her gut feeling for a fleeting second, Iris jumped off the building she was standing on and ran toward the couple, unsheathing her Nodachi.

Blocking the couple, Iris raised her blade to block the incoming attack, grunting as the hand came down, pushing her back. She held her ground, pushing with all the force she had, making the robot stumble back, surprised by the strength this female had.

"What?"

"Where did she come from?"

"Who cares, we get to crush three instead of two!"

Iris looked over her shoulder, staring at the robot couple for a moment before yelling, "Run, now!" They nodded and the man grabbed his wife's hand and ran away from the robots and Iris.

"I don't think so." One robot growled, jumping in front of the married couple, blocking their path. Iris's eyes widened, forgetting her senses for a second and lunged at the robot that dare to block the path of the couple, slicing off its head. Electricity sparked for a spell before falling on its back, lifeless. The other three artificial beings gawked, trying to process what just happened. A female-a freaking female-just took down a huge ass robot, seven times the size of her and she took it down with one swipe of her Nodachi.

How could such a small, inferior being do that?

Coming back to reality, one of the machines swiped at her, knocking her away a few feet. Iris grunted, her Nodachi clattering against the ground, her breath knocked out of her lungs. Sitting up, she watched as the robots attacked the couple, picking up the male first and throwing him like a rag doll somewhere then grabbing the wife's arm.

_'No.'_

She thought, rubbing her head and picking herself up off the ground. She didn't care if the couple was robots, they didn't deserve to die just because they act like humans. Then something happened, something strange.

The robot that was holding the wife, its arm was sliced off, dropping the woman in the process.

"My arm!" It yelled, snapping its head to look at Iris accusingly.

But it wasn't her.

It was a dog, a mechanical dog.

Once the robot figured that it was the dog, it glared at the mutt.

"Look what you did to my arm!" It scolded the dog, making Iris grit her teeth.

"Nobody cares about your arm!" The black haired girl yelled. Everyone's attention seem to go to her. She glared icily at the machine that complained about its arm being cut off. She picked up her Nodachi, her eyes glowing a light gray. "If someone did care, you would still have it. Besides, its your fault-"

"My fault!" It demanded, interrupting the female.

"Yes!" She spat, her breath uneven. "Your fault! If you didn't attack this innocent couple, that dog would've never sliced your arm off and you would still have it! You're really unintelligent if you don't think that it's your own fault." Her voice was deadly, promises behind it. Promises of a death of the idiotic monsters that were in front of her.

The woman-who was helping her husband-looked at the young woman with the blade clutched tightly in her hand. Her black hair covered some of her gray/blue eyes. Her pants were ripped at the knees, her brown boots scuffed up. Overall the young woman was pretty but the scowl and glare on her face made a shiver go up the dark redhead's metal spine.

She could already tell that the robots that attacked them were in big trouble.

Scratch that. _Huge _trouble.

The last thought that ranged through Iris's head before she ran at the machines was:

_'I hate robots.'_

* * *

**Chapter 3... Hoped you all liked it!**


	4. A World Replete Death Throes Part 2

Chapter 4: A World Replete Death Throes Part 2

"Why you bitch!" The robot yelled, turning to look at her fully. "How dare you say that it's my fault! This mutt was one that sliced it off, not me, you inferior female!"

Iris raised a brow mockingly, scratching her arm with a blank face. "You done?" She asked, disdain dripping from her voice. She really didn't want to hear this things rant on about it's arm, pitying itself, made her want to pull off its other arm.

The machine seem to boil with rage, shaking its head vigorously. "SHUT UP!" Its voice seem to crack as it ran at her, raising it's hand to punch her but it didn't even get close to touching her, let alone hitting her. By the time it was seven inches away, Iris sliced through it's stomach in a diagonal line, making the top part slide to the ground and the bottom following after it.

Iris looked at the two parts emotionless, her eyes taking a quick look at the other two robots, not really caring about her surroundings. Taking in a breath and closing her eyes, Iris clenched the black handle of her blade, reopening her eyes to glare at the two huge robots glaring at her.

Was she scared? Hell no. Does she regret it? Nah. Is she amused? Barely. Was she pissed? Yes. And when she was pissed, she had to take her anger out on something. Might it be a boulder, training, or a robot-that decided to be stupid and attack her-she took her anger out on it. But normally, it wasn't a daily thing for her to get mad, sometimes it happen when a robot attacks or kills the innocent. She didn't like _any _kind of robots and she hated it when she helped them out, but when they're so human, she doesn't ignore her heart and helps them.

Reminds her of her mothers words when people were in trouble.

_**"When people are in trouble, listen to what your heart and conscience tells you, don't be heartless and sit back and watch. Iris, you have a heart and conscience; listen to them."**_

Her mother always seemed to have everything figured out. But every child thinks that about their mother or father, don't they? Well maybe not all children, but she thought that-she still does.

"How?" One of the other robots mumbled/asked, making Iris look up at it. "How can such a tiny being take down two robots that were seven times her size?" It asked, unable to believe it.

The couple couldn't blame it for not believing what happen. They couldn't believe it either. But they had to. The gray/blue eyed girl was proof. With her Nodachi at her side, a serious look on her face, and her eyes narrowed. How can it not be true? No matter how many times the other two robots question it, it happened and it'll probably happen again.

"Ya know," Iris started, walking lazily over to the last standing attackers. "I'm still trying to figure that out myself." She stopped walking and clenched her hand and brought it to her chest, bowing her head. "It's funny once you think about it. I was once a weak human, always standing up in what I believed in then the next thing I know is that I wake up in a dead world-that's fading into nothing-while fighting robots to get revenge on my family." She let her arm fall to her side, her head still bowed-looking at the ground. "Your kind…" She trailed off, tears of frustration started building up.

She snapped her head back up to glare at the mechanical monsters, eyes glowing. "Your kind took everything away from me. You killed every human that crossed your path! But why? That's all I ever wanted answered! You took away my home." She took a menacing step forward. "You burned my family alive." Another step toward the huge robots-who were shell shocked, not able to move.

A tear slipped down her cheek, but she wiped it away quickly-not wanting to cry, to show weakness in her enemies presence. "Your kind made me watch-helpless and wounded-as you killed my little sister." Her voice seemed only above a deadly whisper. "But your kind didn't kill me. That's the worse suffering of all!" She lunged at the closes robot and stabbed her blade through it, glaring into its-what suppose to be-eyes. "And now I'm gonna watch as all of you fall. You took this world away from the humans, now the world is going to be taken away from you."

She twisted her Nodachi, making the automaton cry out, only fueling Iris's anger more. She hated it when these golems acted like they could feel. It's robotic beings like these that make her hate what this world was full of, these kind of robots that made her hate their kind even more. She didn't even feel anger but wrath-one of the deadly seven sins. That's all she ever seems to feel when she comes across artificial beings. But who could really blame her? Wouldn't you feel the same if robots raided your home and made you watch as they killed your little sister? Yeah, I bet you would.

"There's an old saying that humans use to say: 'What goes around, comes around.'" She muttered to the helpless automaton. "Better known as 'Karma'. Do you know what I'm talking about?" Before the golem had time to answer, she spoke again. "You're getting what you deserve. You should've never been created! This world..." She trailed off, pulling her Nodachi out of the robot, pushed herself away from the robot, and walked backwards a few inches. "This world was so much better with out your kind! You ruined it! You're responsible for what you have caused to this world. The pain and suffering, all the tears and anger. And now, fate is bringing you down."

She paused as she looked at her free hand, clenching it into a fist. Then she laughed, and what a hollow laugh it was. Emotionless, empty, like a dead tree. Like a mourning wolf in the dead of night.

"Now, it's time for you to suffer." She breathed, glaring back up at the robots.

* * *

"Now, it's time for you to suffer."

Seven little words was all to make Casshern eyes widen, taken back by how cruel she said them. Of course he could never understand the pain that Iris went through, but still, did she have to be so vicious? He understands that the bandits deserve this, but do all robots? It just didn't seem fair to see all automaton crumble just because most are bandits and kill anything robot that acts like humans or humans that, well, are humans. It just doesn't seem right.

But, Iris seems to focus on the bandits instead of the innocent couple.

So her words have to be directed to the kind of robots that inflict pain on others.

So really, Iris doesn't mean all robots should fall, right?

Casshern can only hope so.

* * *

Iris was about to take down the other two but she was stopped, watching as someone else destroyed the other two. The black haired girl clenched her Nodachi, her teeth gritting as she watched Casshern take care of what's left of the golems'. The young woman closed her blue/gray eyes and breathed out a silent sigh, her heart thumping in her chest, her fingers twitching. _'What… came over me?' _She thought, letting her emotions get the best of her.

"Casshern." She whispered, watching as he looked at her and held her gaze momentarily before walking over to her, something clutched in his hand. Iris sheathed her Nodachi and craned her neck to look up at the young man. They just stood there for a moment, staring at each other, their hearts thumping, eyes softening. It was like de ja vu for them both, like they already met and many words, whispers, gazes were exchanged between the two.

Opening his hand, Casshern held it out for Iris to see her silver dagger, laying across his hand, still intact. Her eyes seem to soften, but also brighten, letting the clouds open up and show the clear blue sky. Her small hand came up and met his, letting it linger for a moment before picking up the dagger in a delicate way, making Casshern's gaze linger on her hand, watching at how much care she had for the small weapon.

"How…?" She trailed off, voice soft and eyes casting a small glow. She watched as the dagger glinted, seeing her reflection.

"I found it lying on the ground." He replied, his voice only above a whisper. "I thought that you might want it back, looks like I was right."

She clutched the silver dagger and brought it to her chest, her eyes meeting his once again. His brilliant blue eyes that were deeper than the sea. She wasn't lying when she said that anything can get lost in them, because she's already pulled in, drowning but doesn't want to come up for air. His brown hair danced gently in the small breeze, his skin smooth and lightly tan, his lips a faded pink. Do they feel as soft as they look, she thought, never really thinking of about it until now. He was the most beautiful man she has ever met in her lifetime.

"Thank you." She said, her black hair being swept along with the wind. A tiny smile graced her fallen lips, her semi-full lips thinning in just the slightest.

Casshern seem to smile also, seeming to remember that smile, full of happiness and compassion, one that seem to make the sun shine brighter, one that seem to make his heart warmer. "You're welcome, Iris." He like the taste of her name on his tongue, he knew he has said it before, making his heart skip a beat. He knows that he has already met her, already lost into her eyes, taken within her whispers that he remembers, drowning within her soft touches she used to give him.

The black haired female's smile widened, her eyes closing, her head making a small shake. "Until we meet again, Casshern." She whispered, letting her eyes take in one last look at his soft smile and deep eyes before turning on her heel and walking away, knowing that he was watching her depart, making her heart skip a beat and a small blush come upon her cheeks.

* * *

Iris's booted feet walked along the dusty path, her eyes squinting when she saw a small town, hearing nothing, smelling burnt wood. When she came upon the small village, her eyes searched for something, something that made her see that someone was there and someone was alive. But yet, she heard and saw nothing, the little town was empty, dead. Her blue/gray eyes spotted a small store, words that were fading that read 'Clothing', making Iris glance at her attire.

Her shirt was ripped, showing her most of her stomach. Her pants had varies of holes in them, showing many of scars and scrapes on her legs. Her boots were scuffed and worn out, their color fading. All in all, she was in need of some new clothes. Glancing at the sign again, Iris dragged a hand through her black locks and walked up the creaking steps and into the old shop.

"It would be a miracle if some clothing was even here." She said to herself, her eyes scanning the dusty shelves, catching some article of clothing at some point but decided that it wasn't good enough or if they were too small or too big.

"Looking for something, dear?" A voice asked behind, making her jump and turn around to stare at an old woman, her smile crinkling her face and her brown eyes warm and inviting. She short, only coming up to Iris's forearm, her hands were clasped together, a small gold locket hanging from her neck. She was in pale blue robes, her feet covered with small sandals. Her hair was white and thin, but long and put into a high braid, cascading down her mid back. When she spoke, her voice didn't sound clear like a robots but instead sounded raspy but soft.

Iris, seeming to come out of her thoughts, looked at the woman wryly. "Yes ma'am." She said slowly, her hand coming up to scratch her arm.

The old woman's face seem to brighten up more, taking the girls hand in her old one and tugging her toward the back, showing her more clothes, clothes that seem that would fit her more properly. Iris's eyes seem to widen as the old lady pushed some clothes into the black haired girls arms, pointing to a room in the back of the room. "You can go change in there, dear." She said, her smile in place.

Iris glanced down at the clothing and nodded to the old lady, making her way to the changing room, closing the door softly behind her. Surprisingly, it was clean in the small space, having a full length mirror on the wall. Setting the clothes down on the stool beside her, Iris leaned her Nodachi on the wall and laid her dagger on the little space that the stool had. Pulling off her shirt, the young girl dropped it to the ground, not even sparring it another glance.

Iris looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the long scars on both of her arms, coming from her elbows to her wrists. Her fingers brushed them, images of her cutting deep into skin, her bleeding out, hoping to die of the loss of blood, hoping to leave this dying world behind and see her family once more. To see her little sister smiling and laughing again, to smile along with her and run along the golden streets of Heaven together. Iris longed for that day to run in the arms of her brothers, them ruffling her hair and laughing at her foolishness. She wanted to see her parents again, hear her mother's wise words and her father's playful jokes.

Iris even wanted to see her older sister again. Even though the two barely got along, Rose was the only one that seem to understand the young woman, she was the one that Iris ran to when she was having problems and didn't want to burden their mother.

Shaking her head, Iris picked up the first shirt she saw and put it on, seeing that it was a black long sleeved sweater, its collar coming stopping below her chin as the sweater clung to the woman's body. She liked it. It was soft and smelled like lavender, making the young female smile. Looking down at the other pieces of clothes, Iris smile widened.

* * *

The old woman clapped happily as Iris exited the changing room and walked up to her, having a small smile on her face. The black haired girl had a black sweater on, faded baggy jeans, and brown boots-coming below her knees, like her old black boots. The young woman was absolutely beautiful, in the old woman's opinion. With her glowing blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, black hair, and small semi-full lips, the young woman was beautiful.

The old woman hasn't seen someone like her in a long time.

"Thank you for the clothes, ma'am." Iris said, nodding her head to the old lady.

She just smiled and waved the black haired girl off. "It's nothing dear. Those clothes are certainly better than those rags you were wearing." She said, her voice more soothing than raspy.

Iris chuckled, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. "Still, thank you for your generosity."

"You're quite welcome dear." The old woman's eyes seem to soften as she took off her necklace, watching as Iris looked at with curious eyes. She grabbed the young girl's hand and gently put the locket in her hand and enclosed her hand around the piece of jewelry.

"Ma'am… I can't possibly take th-" Iris tried to give the locket back but the old woman just smiled.

"But it's yours dear." She interrupted, smiling as a look of confusion came upon Iris's face. "You gave it to me a long time ago, Iris."

Iris's brow furrowed, her eyes closing and head shaking in disbelief. "But…" Her eyes snapped opened, images of a younger version of the old woman standing in front of her. Her hair once blonde and thick, her brown eyes brighter, and her face smooth and fair. "Helen?" Iris asked, her voice barely a whisper while making the older woman smile and nod.

"It's good to see you again Iris, you haven't changed a bit." Helen said, watching as tears formed in the young girl's eyes. Iris smiled and pulled her old friend into hug, her arms tightening as she felt Helen hug her back.

Iris couldn't believe that her old friend was still alive, still here, and still had her necklace. She remembered that when everything wasn't going to hell, Iris always came here to visit Helen and help her with her shop, smiling as many customers came in and helped the woman with everything. Then the day before her life went down hill, Iris gave Helen her locket as a promise that she will come back from college and visit her again. After all these years, Helen was still here and still smiling.

"Helen… I've missed you so much." Iris croaked out, tears streaming down her face.

Helen smiled, setting her hands on her old friend's shoulders to look at her youthful face. "I've missed you too, dear." Then she grabbed her hands in hers, a sad smile on her face. "Now you need to finish your journey and remember who and what you hun." She said solemnly, watching as Iris nod her head and smile, hugging her old friend once again.

"After all these years Helen, you're still smiling."

The old woman chuckled, her smile never wavering. "Go now Iris." She said softly, watching as the young girl nod and take breath before walking out the door, looking over her shoulder to get one last look at her old friend and smiled, hesitating to leave but soon walked out of the door and on the dirt path, looking at the gold locket in her hand then looked at the sky, one last tear slipping from her eye.

_'Goodbye… Helen.'_

* * *

**YAY! Another chapter!... **

**Sorry... Some of my inspiration left me and school will be starting real soon.. So i'm more worried about that more than ever... Hoped you liked this chapter!**

**REVIEW!**

**And if you guys want to know what Iris looks like, go to this link: jinxfrost14 . deviantart art / Casshern-Sins-OC-Iris- 318693081 **

**Without the spaces.**

**Its not colored but you already know what her hair, eye, and skin color is... I hope.. **


	5. To The Ends of Agony Part 1

Chapter 5: To the Ends of Agony Part 1

_"Iris, Iris, Iris!" _

_The young woman turned around and saw her little sister, Lilly, running towards her, a bright smile in her face. Lilly was a young girl, about six to seven, with long dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and peach colored skin. Her nose was petite, a little beauty mark resided under her right eye, she had high cheek bones, and pouty lips. _

_Iris smiled and opened her arms for Lily to jump in, giggling as she did so. "Hey Lilly, what is it?" She asked, her face lifted with happiness, her lips in a mock pout. _

_Lilly laughed, opening her hand to show a blue and red butterfly caught between her hands, it's wings opening and closing, showing a design that resembled more of a face, with blue eyes and a blue smile. "Look what I caught Iris!" She squealed in delight as the creature landed on her nose. _

_Iris laughed. "It's beautiful Lilly." Her whole demeanor seem to soften, her blue/grey eyes brightening. "It's truly a creation of God." _

_Lilly looked at her big sister curiously, an innocent look on her face. "Like us?" She asked, her eyes glancing at the golden sky. _

_The black haired girl smiled, looking up at the sky along with her little sister. "Yeah, like us..." _

* * *

Iris opened her eyes, her hand coming up to grasp her gold locket, her ears already ringing with the laughs, the smiles, and the love from her past. Glancing at the grey sky, Iris smiled sadly, remembering that day like it was yesterday. Where her family was alive, her laughing and playing with her brothers and little sister, and her teasing her older sister about her boyfriend. She missed those days where you didn't have to worry about anything, didn't worry about the consequences of your actions and just enjoyed life.

Everything just seemed dead to her now. She knew that the world was a fragile place and humans were frail, but this is something different, something more breakable. She knew that this world was falling apart, piece by piece. Everything was going to ruin, all because Luna is dead.

_'The Sun that was named Moon.' _Iris thought, her eyes snapping to her Nodachi. _'Luna was the salvation for this world. The one that brought peace. She was the one that brought hope and love into people's hearts.' _Iris sighed and dragged a hand through her black hair, eyes closing once again. _'Sometimes, I wish I was just dead. This world is losing hope that Luna is alive... but some are submitting themselves to the Ruin... they already lost their hope a long time ago. And really... I think I'm about to lose my hope, but I know I can't. I have to keep going and remember. Remember what I am, remember Lyuze, remember who I was after I lost my family.' _

Her lip twitched upward, and her blue/gray eyes brightening as she looked toward the sky. "I'm not losing my hope yet. I _need_ to have faith and keep moving forward. I have to." She whispered, looking at the hardened path and started walking once again, keeping her head up high and her Nodachi by her side.

* * *

_Fire flooded her vision, smoke smothered her lungs, screams for help filled her ears. Iris didn't know what to do. Her legs were useless as she coughed up blood, her eyes stinging. She could barely see anything with all the smoke and fire. She wanted to see if Lilly was okay. If her little sister got out safely. _

_"Lilly!" She screamed, her voice raspy, coughing when she took another breath of smoke. Tears streamed down her face, her blue/grey eyes dark and fallen, her skin burned. "LILLY! Please answer me! LILLY!" _

_"Iris! IRIS!" Lilly's little voice broke out, making the dark haired girl look in the direction of her little sister as she tried running towards her older sibling. Once she reached the older girl, she sobbed harder, looking as Iris's legs were being crushed by some burning debris. "Iris... what's... what's happening? I-I don't... understand! Why us?" The little girl sobbed, her tiny hands reaching around Iris's neck, soaking her neck. _

_"Lilly." She stated firmly, gaining the little girls attention. "I need you to run." She paused to cough, making the other girl protest but she shook her head, grabbing her face in her hands. "Please, Lilly. I need you to get out of here, please. Run as fast as you can and don't you dare look back. Understand?" When the little girl didn't respond, Iris grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Run Lilly! Do it now, please. Go Lilly... go..." _

_The seven year old nodded and turned on her heel to run but a robotic claw caught the back of her shirt, making her face the red eyes of one of the fiends that did this to them. "Look what we have here. A small human trying to runaway? Nah ah little one, you aren't going anywhere." It said, making Iris protest and try to wriggle her way out from under the debris that was burring her. _

_"Let her go, you bastard!" She growled, making the golem snort and look at her hauntingly._

_"Oh." It said mockingly, raising a hand in a form of a knife and put it to Lilly's throat. "And what are you going to do, pipsqueak? You're useless so there's no way in stopping me from doing this." As it said this, he slit Lilly's throat, making everything stop. _

_Lilly's eyes grew dull, the light was quickly fading. Her skin was turning to palish-blue, veins showing in just the slightest. The blood dripped from her neck to the burned floor as her body went limb, dropping to the ground, hair covering her face. _

_Iris just stared at her little sister, mouth agape and tears rolling down her face. _'No, this can not be happening...' _She thought, trying to swallow the lump that was forming in her throat. _'Lilly... s-she could've l-lived...' _The black haired girl shook her head, disbelief clawing at her heart and stomach, her throat dry. She just couldn't believe that everything was disappearing before her very eyes. Even her little sister. _

_"No..." Iris whispered, blocking out the mechanical laughter of the golem standing over her. It just laughed and laughed as the black haired girl's tears dripped to the floor, making a small puddle. Looking up, Iris's blue/grey eyes clouded over, anger, pain, sadness, thumping in her heart, making a choked cough come from her. "Why?" She asked. _

_The machine just laughed, taking her chin in between its fingers. "You don't get it, do you? You humans are so overrated and you don't deserve to live in this world anymore." It paused for moment, satisfaction swelling inside of it. "It's our time now. It's time for robots to rule this world, like we were supposed to do from the very beginning." After it finished, it just walked away, laughing and boasting about how strong and superior machines are compared to humans. _

_Iris's hands clenched, willing her body to move as she set her eyes on her little sister. She tried moving her legs, shaking some of the debris off and crawled over to Lilly, pushing the hair away from the little girls face and cradled her close to her chest. Her hands trembled as her body rocked with sobs. _

_"Lilly... Lilly... Lilly..." She croaked. "Why?... WHY!?"_

* * *

Iris woke up with a gasp, her hand shooting up to her locket, feeling the cool metal made her calm down a twinge. She swallowed hard, wiping some sweat off of her forehead. The black haired girl exhaled a heavy, silent breath, stretching her arms and cracking her neck. Iris stood up, twisting her middle, hearing a series of sickening cracks from her back. Grabbing her Nodachi, the black haired girl continued on with her journey, hoping to at least find _something_ besides robots.

Looking up at the sky, Iris smiled a barely visible smile. "I'm not giving up." She whispered, looking back in front of her, her ears straining to hear every sound that was in her range. "No, not yet." Then Iris paused, her hand clenching, her head bowing. The smiling face, the little laugh that sounded like bells, the sparkling eyes-filled with happiness-of her little sisters, her Lilly, flashed through her head. The picture flashing to her little pinky wrapping around Iris's. A promise being made and the words that were shared. The smiles that were exchanged and a bond among sisters.

"I won't give up, not even at the ends of agony shall I give up." She whispered, her eyes going up to the skies, a tear slipping pass her eyes. "I have too many questions to just give up. But shall I ever lose, may God know that I had tried my best."

* * *

_"Iris?" Lilly's little voice said from beside Iris, making the dark haired girl look at her, a calm expression on her face. _

_"Yes, Lilly?" Iris asked, slinging an arm around Lilly's little shoulders and brought her closer to the older girl's side. _

_Lilly leaned her head against her sister's side, her small lips pursing, her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. "Do you ever wonder what Heaven will be like?" _

_Iris was caught off by the question, her own lips pursing in thought before a small, calm smile came upon her face. "Everyday, why you ask?" _

_"Because... sometimes I'm afraid to die." Lilly said, her tiny hand reaching over to Iris's free hand and drew little circles in her palm. _

_"Now why is that?" Iris asked, encircling her fingers around Lilly's little hand. _

_Lilly shrugged, her eyes closing and a small sigh coming from her, her eyes reopening. "I don't know... I guess because I don't want to die." _

_"Now Lilly, you won't die for a very long time. Stop being so paranoid and live... live your life to the fullest because you only live once, but never think of dying as a bad thing. We humans have to die in order to move on in the next life, to see our Lord. To see Jesus and his Father. Then when we are in the land of Heaven, then shall we live forever, all sorrow gone, all the tears that we humans had shed, and we shall see the true beauty of God's creation." _

* * *

**And there's chapter 5!... And about the whole God and Heaven thing, Iris's family was very religious and would always preach to others about God and how he created everything that has a heart. So if you don't believe in God, just ignore the little conversations about The Lord and Heaven. **

**Hoped you liked it!**

**REVIEW! **


	6. To The Ends of Agony Part 2

_**Chapter 6: To the Ends of Agony Part 2**_

"GET HIM!"

"CRUSH HIM!"

"KILL HIM!"

Iris blinked and turned to look behind her, her eyes straining to see someone running from a crowd of robots. From what she could see was that the person was a man with white blonde hair, and maybe tan skin? She turned fully to the mob and watched as the man got closer, his eyes zeroing in on her and ran passed her, stopping to be behind her. Iris's grey/blue eyes looked at him before lazily turning to the mob of machine-that were stopping in front of her.

She clenched her Nodachi, her eyes burning, but a calm and lazy expression stayed on her face. Her eyes jumped from one robot to the other, mentally counting at least nine.

"Move it pipsqueak, this human is gettin' what's comin' to him." One golem said and took a step toward her.

Iris just looked at the the human over her shoulder before switching her eyes back to the robots, giving them a bored look. "No." She said simply.

The human looked at her in surprise, his eyes roaming over her-not in a perverted way, but in a way of curiosity. An air of confidence was about her, coming off in waves as to where he could feel it. The way she held herself was in a way of pride, like when a mighty lion is protecting its pack.

"What did you say?" One golem asked, its voice holding threats that will never be fulfilled.

Iris took a step forward, her Nodachi already unsheathing from its scabbard. "Are you hard of hearing, robot? I. Said. No." She said lowly, deadly, and slowly. Her teeth were clenched, eyes hard, and she was just itching to kill one the golems. The robots seemed to be taken back by her tone, only flinching slightly when her gripped loosened on her blade. One automaton was brave enough to meet her half way and stare her down, its gaze never breaking away from her blue-gray gaze. It seemed that the inorganic being wasn't going to back down easily, especially to this puny girl.

The girl held her stance, her gaze hard and focused.

"JUST KILL HER!"

A 'clang' echoed around them, the glinting of Iris's blade caught everyone's eye. Her dark hair covered her eyes, her body bent in an awkward position, her Nodachi stretched out to the side. A mocking smirk graced her lips as she spoke, "Kill me?" Her voice was light and airy, almost eerie. She straightened herself, her blue eyes dancing, like she knew a joke that only she could know. It wasn't mirth that was hidden in her eyes, but instead there was fire behind those blue/gray orbs of hers. The black haired female just smirked, showing the automatons that she wasn't afraid of them as she kicked the upper half of the foolish robot that dared to attack her. The piece of metal rolled over to the feet of its comrades, but they felt fear grip them as they stared at Iris.

"Now, how in the world are you going to kill me?" She asked, her eyes jumping from one robot to the next, watching their every move, her muscle tensed, just ready to fight if she needed. "You robots are too foolish to even think of a plan to kill me, and your friend there is an example." Her eyebrow raised questioningly as she slowly circled the eight golems. "If one of you couldn't kill me, then how can the rest of you even think that when you can't even come close?" She stopped in front of the golems once again and cocked her head to the side, her eyes a darker blue than they were before. "Besides, all of you are too scared. Like a little rabbit, cornered by a hungry fox." She continued, getting a distant look in her eyes as the robots backed away from her and their armor clanged together.

She paused, her head cocking to the other side as she looked at the golems, a spark in her eyes. "What will you do? Run while you have the chance, or will you do something stupid and have the fox eat?" She was truly curious into what they might do. Will they try and fight her or will they run while they have chance? Then one of the robots stepped forward, making the young woman cock an eyebrow as her gaze watched the automaton walked pass her and the human, the rest following soon after. Iris still kept her eyes on them, one hand on the handle of her Nodachi while the other was stuffed in her pocket. As the robots disappeared from sight, Iris slid her eyes to the older male, having a much better look at him now.

He did, indeed, have white-blonde hair, tan skin, gray eyes, and he had a little bit of stubble on his chin. He wore a dark red shirt. He stuffed his hands in his light, brown trench coat pockets as he crossed his black pants coated legs as he stared at her. He also had a bag strapped across his shoulder and over his chest. His worn out boots were scuffed and coated in dirt and dried mud. He was tall, taller than her by a few inches and relatively lanky.

Iris didn't know what to make of this man. He was human, or that's what the robot said, so that made her even more curious about him. It made questions pop in her head, like 'Was there more of humans?' or 'How did he survive?' and also like 'Where did he come from?' Iris as a curious girl by nature and always asked the most ridiculous questions when she young and foolish, always wanting to know why the sky was blue or the grass green or maybe why people were the way they were. And even sometimes, her mother or big sister would get annoyed by her and stomp off somewhere, huffing out a breath while mimicking her. Iris would just stare at them like they were crazy and shrug her shoulders as she asked her dad instead. Her dad would always laugh and give her an answer. Of course, sometimes she wouldn't understand it, but she tried her best to.

Focusing back on the male, Iris stared at him questioningly as he smiled at her as he spoke, "I must admit, you kinda scared me back there with that hungry fox talk." The black haired female just looked at him as he spoke, smiling at her while he did so. "But least it did its job and made the robots walk and for that I must say thank you." She raised a brow when he bowed to her, only raising his head when he heard footsteps. The man watched as she started walking past and away from him. He quickly straightened and started jogging up to catch up to her, matching her stride with his own just behind the young female.

"What's got you in a rush?" He asked, leaning in just a bit, hoping to get an answer from her, but alas, he did not. He frowned and decided that he wasn't going to get this girl to talk so he instead started whistling a tune. The traveled for a couple of hours like that until Iris started getting annoyed by him. But she stayed silent, enduring the tune and the man. The sun started setting, the man stopped with his tune long ago, and Iris thought it would be a good idea if she stop to rest for the night. The black haired girl leaned her Nodachi on a boulder and started gathering stuff for a fire, only finding some small twigs and picking up two rocks, scraping them together a couple of times before they created a spark, the spark landing on the small twigs and started burning.

Iris breathed out a silent sigh as she heard the man shuffle his feet before she looked at him, only seeing him sit down across from her. She looked at him and his grinning face for only moment before leaning against the boulder behind her and closing her eyes. She let her body relax, only her senses focusing on the man in front of her.

* * *

The man watched as the young woman cross her arms over her chest and bring her legs to her body, her eyes closing as all the muscles relaxed from their tensed state. His head cocked to the side as her eyebrows furrowed, her arms tightening around her, looking for comfort. Her head lulled to the side, resting on her shoulder. _'She gonna have a crick in her neck.'_ He thought, bemused at the young woman. She was truly something else and the strange thing was, he didn't if she was a robot or maybe another human, like him. She looked human, but looks can be deceiving. But the way she acted questioned his thought about her being a golem.

She sleeps, robots don't. Her eyes aren't artificial, robots are. The way she protected him, no other robot would've done that for him. But she did and her voice, he wasn't like all the other robots. It wasn't smooth and automatic. Instead it hoarse in a way, but it was seemed like an old lullaby to him. Her voice was rough but sounded like it was actually coming from inside her, not from some little box attached to wires and junk. And her skin seemed rough, and scars marred her slight tan complexion. As her hands moved against her arms, he noticed that she was cold as the wind blew, messing with her hair, that looked real. It didn't seem fake at all, like it was hers and it took her time to grow it.

He really couldn't pick her from being a human or robot. But it seemed that she was more human than mechanic.

* * *

_Her eyes shot open, her breaths coming out short and quick, beads of sweat running down her face. The wind blew, making her shiver and cross her arms, seemingly thinking that that will magically make her warmer. Her teeth chattered as she stood, her legs shaky, feeling weak. Her body started shaking, her heart beating in her ribcage. It seemed that she couldn't breath, feeling nothing scared her. She looked around, only seeing that she was in a dark room, a small window on her left, but no light came from it, only darkness. She felt a lump in her throat form, her bare feet taking her to the door and left the room, breathing a hot breath in the cold hallway. She didn't know where she was and she didn't like it, not one bit. She looked around her, letting her feet act as her guide for now. _

_As she came to a stop, she saw a sliver of light coming from a door way, tip-toeing toward it, holding her breath as she heard voices. Her blue/grey eyes closing before she opened them and looked inside the room, seeing two figures. One male and the other female. The male was slim, wearing a blue jumpsuit, his silver hair almost reaching to his shoulders as his dark blue eyes harden when he turned his head to his companion as she spoke. _

_"We need to kill her while she is still asleep, Dio." The female had unnatural beauty with her long pale pink-silver hair. She was tall, taller than the male as she walked over to him, her red heels clicking. She wore a red jumpsuit, one that was similar to the males. Her slender hands wrapped around the males middle, coming up to rest on his chest as she laid her head on his shoulder. _

_Iris's breath left her as her heart stopped before beating faster. Who were they talking about? Were they talking about her? Why? She stopped her train of thought when she heard the man speak. _

_"You know we can't, Leda. Even if we try, she will just heal herself." He said, untangling himself from the woman and walked over to a long blade covered with a black scabbard. Iris's eyes went wide when he unsheathed it, letting the light bounce off the blade, one that Iris quickly pegged as a Nodachi. He looked at it, letting his hand come up and glide down the steel body, feeling the cold come from the blade itself. _

_"Not if we rip out her heart." The one called Leda suggested, a twisted smirk on her face. _

_Dio's head whipped around to look at her, appalled. "Leda!" He scolded, his voice taking on a disgusted tone. _

_Leda shrugged her shoulders indifferently, seeming to not see what she said wrong. "She's too strong, Dio. If we don't do something now, then she will find him and they will team up to kill us." She tried convincing him, but he only shook his head. _

_"We aren't going to kill her, she's too valuable, Leda." He sheathed she Nodachi back in scabbard and started walking to the door, making Iris scramble to her feet, holding her breath as she did. The black haired girl ran down the hallway, trying to find her room again, hoping to fake asleep, and asking God if he couldn't let the two strangers be fooled by her fake sleeping. Once she found her room, she ranked the door open closed it, climbing into bed after and curling into a small ball. She closed her eyes, straining to hear the light footsteps as the became more louder and clearer as they walked towards her room, closer to her. All she wanted to do in that moment is runaway somewhere, hoping to never return to this place. __Her door opened, her heart beat thumped loudly in her chest as her breathing slowed, making it seem that she was asleep to any other. She felt a weight on the bed, someone was sitting beside her. She could feel their warmth as they covered her up, making her snuggle into it more. She needed warmth and she needed it now. She didn't like being cold, it made her feel alone, lost, and just dead. _

_She felt a hand comb through her hair, the sensation familiar to her but she was to afraid to respond. The hand traveled to her forehead, tracing along her eyebrows, under her eyes, her cheeks, and then her lips. The person's slim fingers traced her small lips, making a red flag go up in her head, telling her to run, but she was frozen. She didn't know what else to do but just lay there, letting the person trace her face. _

_"Iris." His voiced breathed, sounding hopeful as she felt his face closer to hers. "Wake up soon." She felt warm lips touch her cold ones, feeling a warm sensation go through her body, but her heart stopped and her mind went blank. Dio's lips soon left hers, his weight leaving the bed, and his warmth leaving along with him. When he had left the room, Iris sat up in her bed, opening her grey/blue eyes as her fingers touched her lips. Tears slid down her cheeks, her mind cursing as her heart reached out for one person that was not there, that disappeared, that left her, that was the only one for her. Her heart reached out for that one person that was ever allowed to hold, touch, and kiss her. _

_"Casshern." _

* * *

Iris awoke with a jolt, her neck having a pain in its side. She brought a hand up to it, trying to pop the pain away. She rubbed her forehead, trying to shake the dream away from her mind and she instead focused on the man that was still there, sleeping across from her, his loud snores interrupting the silence she's used to. Her eyes soon strayed away from the sleeping man and to her hands, as she clenched them, feeling the warmth of the sun on the nape of her neck. _'What time is it?' _She thought groggily, picking herself off the ground, she dusted herself off and grabbed her blade, pausing her motions when the man snorted himself awake and sat up. His grey eyes looked at her grey/blue ones before he smiled sheepishly at her. She raised a brow at him, watching as he stood up and grab his bag, slinging it across his chest and smiled at the girl.

"Shall we continue on, ma'dam?" He asked, grinning when he got a slight twitch of the girls lips.

Despite the look on her face, mirth was dancing in the young girls eyes as she nodded to him and led the way, seeming to not to mind the humming the man did, only humming softly along with him.

"Just so you know, I don't think we properly introduced ourselves to one another." Iris spoked softly, looking over her shoulder and over to the older male as he grinned. She stopped walking, turning around to face him as she smiled at him. "My name's Iris and you are?"

"Akos at your service ma'am." Akos said, bowing mockingly, his grin widening as he heard a small chuckle come from her throat.

"It's nice to meet you Akos, but why are you following me?" She asked, watching as he straightened and cocked his head to the side.

"I heard that was a refuge for robots that have accepted the Ruin." He paused, looking at the girls nostalgia expression before continuing, "And I was trying to find it. It's not every day that you meet a bunch of robots that have accepted their fate of withering away."

The black haired girl raised her head heavenward, a strange look on her face as she tried to remember where exactly the camp was. She brought a hand to run through her hair, scratching her scalp when she looked to the ground. She looked past the human and tried to remember. "I think it's a little ways south. Keep walking and you'll see ruins." Her hand came up to rub her cheek. "There, you'll see the camp." She was never good at directions or describing anything really. Her mother sometimes called her a lost called when it came to her and directions. Akos smiled, nodding and turning his head to lok behind him, already wanting to find the refugee camp. His eyes strayed back to the female, but only found her walking away, her shoulders slouched, hands in her pockets as a small hum came from her.

He cupped his hands around his mouth, ready to say something but Iris beat him to it, her voice making his face drop. "Be careful out there Akos. Don't die too soon, alright?" She stopped, looking over her shoulder to look at him. "I hope we meet again someday."

She started walking again, only stopping when she heard his voice. "Until the ends of agony, Iris!" He hollered as she stopped, her eyes wide. "We will meet even if it is at the end." She nodded slowly, making her feet start moving again, hearing the whisper that was carried to her ears by the wind. "Goodbye."

The black haired girl turned her head slowly to see Akos walk away, him whistling that tune the same day that he tagged along with her. She smiled. "Goodbye, Akos."

_"The stars, they burn out,_  
_And the Earth begins to crumble._  
_The sun is blown out, _  
_Just like a candle." _

She sung slowly, letting the wind carry the lullaby to any straining ears.

_"There, I'm watching it all,_  
_With tears in my eyes._  
_And as the moon falls, _  
_I say my last goodbye." _

_"I say my last goodbye." _

* * *

**Whew... Finished this chapter in just a few hours. I'm even proud of myself! Anyways... I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was actually debating if I should let Iris and Casshern meet up but then that would mess up somethings, so I said no to that idea and came up with this one. I really hoped that all of you enjoyed it! And big twist on the dream/flashback part, huh? You all weren't really expecting for that to happen, did ya? *insert evil laugh* MWAHAHAHA! **

**Anyways.. I just want to owe a special thanks to TTY7 and AtomicPsychology for their awesome review! It made my day reading those two reviews! Really! And I really hope that you readers are still around... Because I'm not done just yet! Of course I will have to skip some episodes of Casshern Sins but at times I will add extra chapters to where I don't think that Iris will be able to make an appearance in the episodes so I'll have to make up chapters for that. **

**Well I just wanted to tell you guys that I appreciate the reviews, favorite, following, and all that jazz, makes me smile. :)**

**REVIEW! **


	7. Lost Memories Part 1

**_Chapter 7: Lost Memories Part 1_**

_Iris's eyes swept across the room, her back straight as she stood beside Luna, Dune being on the other side of the petite female. Liza was at the side, her eyes sharp as they looked at the four strangers that were entering the castle. The black haired female's Nodachi was attached to her hip, her right hand resting on the handle, feeling the smooth surface of the metal. Her lips were firmly set into a straight line, showing no emotion as the Doctor and his companions bowed to Luna. Her grey/blue eyes looked at them, uninterested as they raised their heads, looking at the Sun named Moon._

_Dune glanced at her from the corner of his eye, seeing her impassive face made his robotic heart swell with pride. After months of training, she was finally ready to be a true bodyguard for Luna. She was finally a fighter. His attention was drawn to the Doctor as he began to speak._

_"Luna." His old, croaky voice began. "It's good to see you once again, it surely has been awhile."_

_Luna smiled brightly at the man, rising from her seat as she step down the stairs, stopping to be in front of the man. "It is good to see you, Ohji. Please follow me, we'll have a word." She started walking, Ohji following behind her. She stopped and looked at Iris over her shoulder, smiling. "Iris, would you please show our guest around?"_

_The young female nodded, not daring to disobey an order from Luna herself. "Of course, Lady Luna." The petite robot nodded her head and walked away, leaving Iris to show the three strangers around. Walking down the steps, her feet not making a sound as she did so, her eyes staring straight ahead. She stopped in front of the three, a soft smile on her face as she looked at them. Her eyes swept across them, analyzing them, wanting to remember their faces, their forms for as long as she lives._

_They all were skin tight battle suits with high collars, only they were a different color. The first one Iris's eyes landed on was a female, wearing a red and black skin tight suit with dual sharp expandable batons on her hips. She had long purple tinted hair, covering one of her crimson eyes. Her skin, or what was showing, seemed more of a honey hue color, only a little tan. Her red heals made her seem taller as she towered over Iris and her companions. She was beautiful, the shorter woman admits, but she had this look in her eyes that made Iris want back away from her but she did no such thing, she instead looked to the woman's other companions'._

_The next one was male, having the dark violet battle suit with spiked elbows and yellow designs on it, and had silver hair that reached past his shoulders. He had sapphire blue eyes, with a scar across the left one. And when her eyes glanced to the one next to him, she almost took a step away, seeing that they both looked so much alike. But this one had a white suit on, with a red 'C' engraved in it and had deep blue eyes. Instead of having silver hair, he had brown hair that were in loose spikes that gently moved when he moved his head. She stared at him for a few more seconds before nodding her head in a greeting to the three of them._

_"If you would, please follow me." She spoke, voice gentle and started walking, the three strangers following behind her and watching as she nodded to Liza as she passed her but kept walking, hands behind her back and her steps silent. She led them down a long corridor, filled with many multicolored windows as the sun shined through them, causing the colors to dance across the floor, walls, and the ceiling. Sapphire eyes skimmed down her body, stopping at her hand that was resting on the handle of her Nodachi, the colors gleaming against the silver hilt. _

_"Miss Iris! Miss Iris!"_

_Turning at the sound of her name, the young woman stopped and looked to see one of the maids running toward her, a panicked look upon her pale face. The older maid stopped in front of the dark haired woman, making Iris cock her head to the right slightly._

_"Yes, Miss Seira?" She asked, her fingers drumming against the hilt of her sword._

_"Have you seen Niko? It seems that she has run off again."_

_Iris squinted her eyes for a nano-second before shaking her head. "Not since this morning, Miss Seira." The older woman looked dejected, making the swords-woman add, "But I did see her in gardens when the sun was rising, if that is any help at all. She might be with Lyuze if anything, Miss Seira."_

_Seira nodded, a small grateful smile thinning her lips. "Thank you, Miss Iris." And with that being said, the maid went on her way and turned many other corners, disappearing from the Iris and the three guest that were standing behind her patiently, waiting for her to continue showing them their rooms._

_Turning around and giving the three a small smile and nod, she continued walking, leading them to three doors. "You may choose what room you would like. There is a bathroom in each room, so you may have your privacy. Dinner starts around seven-thirty-five." Looking out a window and seeing her shadow, she hummed in the back of her throat. "You have four hours. The maids will come and retrieve you. You are allowed to walk around freely and explore the palace." And then she walked away, completely oblivious to the pair of eyes following her._

* * *

Iris groaned quietly, scratching her head as she looked around her, trying to figure out where she was. Cocking her head, she looked up at the sun and glanced down at the shadows, seeing that it was around noon, maybe one at the most. Her grip on her blade did not loosen, but instead tightened, trying to decipher if she should head to the little town that seemed to be up ahead or turn back around and keep walking. But the little voice in her head over ruled her gut and before she knew it, her feet were guiding her to the small town up ahead, her knuckles turning white as the grip on the hilt of her Nodachi tightened even more.

Dismissing the sinking feeling in her stomach, Iris looked around, seeing nothing but an empty town, but not falling for it for a second. Her arms tensed as her ears picked up something, hearing the distinct sound of metal. Her head cocked to the side, like a hound dog's when trying to hear for it's hunt to reveal itself when trying to conceal in its surroundings. But she thought that it would be normal to act ignorant until the last moment, making sure to be on her guard as she walked around slowly, passing the rubble of old buildings.

Again, she heard the faint sound of rusting metal, but she chose to ignore it, again.

Pain erupted in her head, making one of her hands to come up and touch her temple gingerly, closing her eyes in frustration, breathing out a harsh sigh. Images – too fast to even really see – flickered through her head. Pinching the bridge of her nose, her eyes flew open as her hand shot out and blocked the oncoming attack, turning to see a rusty robot glaring down at her. She glared back, pushing the thing off of her and backing away a few inches, her posture turning defensive. She seized up her opponent, easily finding the weaknesses that the metal golem was trying to hide from her.

Grabbing the handle of the sword with both hands, the ran at the mechanical monster, not giving it time to react and sliced through it, cutting it down straight down the middle. She didn't look back at the mess that she had made – nor did she care about the metal thing. It deserved to die. And so it did. The reflection of her eyes made her look away. She did not want to see her grey orbs. There was no trace of blue in her eyes anymore. Just grey. And not that beautiful grey where people were hypnotized by the color, but the grey that was dark and promised to bring Hell if provoked. It was the kind of grey that was harsh and stone cold. Solid. Like dark clouds covering the blue sky completely as thunder vibrated through the sky and lightning barreled down to the Earth.

She was trained to be a soldier, she knew. The way she held herself in such a way, it reminded her of her dad held himself, along with her brothers. They always had this way of standing, their posture was something that told others to not to mess with them or their family. They were the men of house, it was their job to protect her, her mother, and her two sisters. _They were soldiers_, she mused, knowing that in some way, that it was true.

Another clank of metal jerked her away from her thoughts, loosing the grip she had on them and turned around to see that there were more robots coming out from their hiding places. She knew that they were planning on killing her, but did that make her back down? No. She instead flowed easily back into her defensive stance and stared down her opponents, breathing out a large breath, closing her eyes. The thoughts that once occupied her head were now gone and she will probably never get them back.

Opening her eyes, grey eyes met the ones of her opponents, watching. Waiting...

_The storm is coming._

And she was right as droplets of water coming down slowly...

_And it's going to be a harsh one... _

* * *

**WASSUP PEOPLES?! Sorry I was M.I.A for so long~ I really wasn't expecting to be putting this off for so long, really. And I hope that you can forgive me. I know that the excuse, "School held me back!" is overused, but it doesn't make it any less true. It was a new semester for me and I needed time to adjust to my new teachers and try to figure out their routine and I have... somewhat. **

**But yeah, my English teacher is a crazy, not-so sane, one-eyed man. He's really cool though! And he does the best impression of Carl – off of "Sling Blade" – and he's just crazy! But really awesome. Anyways back on track; the story. I hope that you enjoyed it! **

**lightwithinthedark: I'm glad that you are still here and still reading. Thank you. **

**AtomicPsychology: I really wasn't expecting that one either until after I wrote that part and then I was like, "HELLS BELLS, THIS IS SOME AWESOME SHIZ-BIZ!" And my head started rattling off with new ideas and brand new scenarios! And I also can't wait for Iris and Sophita to meet. Two Nodachi wielders meeting... Now that's interesting. :DD**

**TTY7: Yes there is so many questions and most of them I can't even wrap my head around them! That's whats so great about my imagination. I don't have to plan out the story, it just comes to me at the most random times and I just write them out. It's frustrating but worth it in the end. Hoped that you liked the chapter! :DD **

**MoonDancer89: Thank you and hoped that this chapter was worth the long wait that I put you through. **

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Now I can't answer your question. You're just gonna have to wait... Just like I am. My imagination is weird and it won't even let me see passed the next scenario containing Iris and Dio. ;D**

**And here is a sneak peek: **

_The little girl's pink hair flowed behind her as she ran, a smile on her face and her salmon-crimson eyes full of laughter. Her bare feet pounding against the cold floors of the palace, a small laugh escaping her lips as she laid her eyes on her target. She smiled, giddiness taking over her. She quietly made her way over to the young woman, smiling as big as she could, only freezing when a voice said, _

_"Nice try, Niko." _

_The little girl looked over the dark haired female to see her smiling at her, her blue eyes giving the younger girl a look that a mother would give to her daughter. Niko watched as she patted the seat next to her, nodding her head towards it. _

_"Come here and sit a spell." _

_**YAY! **  
_


End file.
